Every Bat needs a Robin
by AuroraStar17
Summary: Mostly Fluff about Dick becoming Robin and Batman being a dad and Robin meeting the Justice League. Mild Language and Mild Violence and some suggestive themes but mostly fluffly and family oriented. Please Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Robin has just been adopted and doesn't know about Batman he is 6yrs old and just begins to warm up to Bruce. Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice league, Batman and robin, or the theme Daddy Bats. Nor do I own any book or movie references used. **

Young Richard Grayson awoke with a start as more thunder erupted over head. Her gripped his blanket and cowered beneath it. It had only been a week since young Richard began staying at Wayne Manor and he had yet to speak a word to either Bruce or Alfred and Dick was a bit overwhelmed by his new home. ***Crackle, Flash, BOOM* **

More thunder sounded causing young Richard to run out of his room he decided to go find someone to protect him. He ran through the halls frightened, hurrying to find some form of protection when he bumped into something sending him tumbling on his butt. He looked up to see none other than his new adoptive father looking down at him in concern. "Are you alright Richard?" asked Bruce with sincerity in his voice. Dick simply nodded his head still unable to speak. "My word, young master what are you doing out of bed?" asked Alfred. ***Ka-boom*(another round of thunder). **Dick cowered in fear clinging onto Bruce with sheer terror. Bruce picked up his ward and cradled the little boy. "Richard, are you perhaps afraid of thunder by chance?" Bruce asked the small child in his arms. Dick simply nodded his head holding on tightly. "That's okay I will protect you Richard", Said Bruce as he held this fragile boy a little tighter. "Dick, you can call me Dick if you want that's what my Mommy and Daddy use to call me", whispered the young boy. Bruce smiled at the child that's the first time he had heard the boy speak since they'd arrived at the Manor. "Alright then Dick, you can call me Bruce if you want to and if you ever need anything at all you can call for me or Alfred", said Bruce softly as he realized the child was slowly nodding off in his arms.

The next morning Dick awoke in his bed remembering the events of the night before. Feeling a bird more chipper Dick went to search for Bruce. He wandered the halls of the manor with his Batman blanket dragging behind him stopping every now and again to admire a suit of armor or a painting until he finally reached the den. Dick was amazed with the amount of books that were neatly on the shelves that covered most of the walls. Unknown to most Dick was a genius and could read well past any kid his age should be able to read. Up on the top shelf he saw a book his mother read him once the title "The Giver". The book had its frightening part but he loved it. Dick noticed no one was a round so he didn't see the harm in reading the book. He climbed onto the entertainment center and using the chandelier swung himself to the top of the bookcase. Dick grabbed the book and jumped from the bookcase to the couch with a simply but graceful flip, landing with not even a scratch. Little did Dick know that his little performance was witnessed by both Bruce and Alfred who had stood amazed at the door. "Don't you think that was a little dangerous? And isn't that book too big for you?" questioned Bruce. Dick frowned slightly "But I always do that when I can't reach and I have read books much bigger than this. Mommy said I have potential whatever that means". Dick turned to continue reading. 'Potential indeed, this kid had much promise' Bruce thought to himself as he listened to Dick read aloud. Later Bruce left to attend to 'work' as Dick napped in the den.

When Dick woke up he heard noises but they came from the clock. Dick nervously approahed the grandfather clock an unhooked the glass thus revealing a secret passage. The curious little acrobat he was Dick followed the passage to see a lair. 'Where am I? I should tell Bruce' thought he realized someone else was there.'Alfred? and is that Batman?!' Dick was amazed his favorite superhero was just a few feet away and they were underneath his new home. "Alfred how is Dick still asleep?" said Batman. "Indeed the young master seemed tired" replied Alfred. Batman pulled off his cowl revealing playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne. "That's good the poor boy deserves his sleep" said Bruce softly. Meanwhile Dick was stunned Bruce was Batman! And he didnt even teck Dick. Dick was hurt he thought he could trust Bruce. Richard feeling sad and dejected went back to the manor and promptly went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Justice League, Batman, Robin or any Book/ Movie references made. I simply write the fan fiction based upon my own ideals, fantasies or variations through the use of other creations. **

**Note: In this Chapter Dick finds out about Bruce's second job and let's just say Dick want's to assist because every Bat needs a Robin. **

**P.s Robin is 8 years old, not all Chapters are in chronological order.**

"Dick! Where are you? Uncle Clark is here to see you stop hiding," Hollered Bruce who was having difficulty finding his ward at the moment. "Tata Sunt chiar aici! Uită-te la mine eu sunt la fel ca Batman!" ( Dad I'm right here! Look at me I'm just like Batman!) Yelled Dick from the top of the banister he was balancing on.

Bruce looked up to see Dick with a blanket around his neck on the Banister crouched down with a paper bag with eye holes on his head. While Bruce was unfazed, Clark was panicking the child was so high up and if he fell it could kill him, this was the first time Clark was meeting Dick and this was not how it was supposed to go.

"Dick come down from there and say hello", Bruce said in a relaxed tone with a smile on his face. Dick not only called him dad but was also imitating him even if the kid didn't know it. Dick nodded and jumped from the Banister scaring Clark, only to do double flip and land in Bruce's arms. Dick looked up at the guest with his big Blue eyes and a grin on his face.

"Mă bucur să te cunosc unchiul Clark, eu sunt Dick", (Nice to meet you Uncle Clark, I'm Dick) said the little boy as he giggled at the man's look of utter confusion. "Dick you know he can't understand you speak English please", said Bruce a slight smirk on his lips. "Okay, Hi I am Dick and you must be Uncle Clark", said the boy pulling the bag of his head revealing messes of black hair along with pink cheeks, making the boy look absolutely precious to Clark.

"Well hello I am Clark Kent I have been waiting to meet you", said Clark with a smile as he stuck out his hand. Rather than shake his hand Dick found it more amusing to swing from his arm. "A hyper one isn't he?" said Clark to Bruce chuckling lightly as the boy swung as if he was a monkey. "That stunt earlier was great but very dangerous", said Clark to little Dick making the boy look at him confused. "But Uncle Clark I do that kind of thing all the time I am an acrobat and one day I will be Batman" said an ecstatic Dick as he trotted out of the room.

"Does he?" said Clark only to receive a quiet no from Bruce as they followed the energetic ball of joy into the Den. When they walked in both were stunned to see the little boy swinging of the side of the TV stand with a smile so large it could melt Mr. Freeze.

"Dick what are you doing?" asked Bruce keeping close attention to the boy. "I am being Superman because he is Batman's best friend I would be Flash but I can't run that fast" said Dick as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Clark and Bruce smiled at the happy little boy that seemed to brighten the mood of the manor every time he was there.*Ding Dong Ding Dong* "I'll get it!" Richard yelled as he went to get the door. "No Dick it's not safe", said Bruce as he and Clark went after the boy.

Dick opened the door only to be met face to face with boy slightly older and slightly taller with orange hair and freckles. "Who are you?" asked Dick confused having never seen the boy. "Well this is Wally and you can call me Uncle Barry", said the tall man with red hair that stood behind the new boy.

"Barry what are you doing here?" asked Bruce as he entered the room Clark following suit. "Isthisthenewkideveryoneistalkingabout?" asked Wally at practically hyper speed. "Tati nu pot să înțeleg cine sunt ei? Im speriat", said Dick as he hid between Bruce and Clark.

"Dick its okay, Wally is just excited they are friends and Barry can you get him to speak at a normal speed" said Bruce concerned that the unknown speedster may overwhelm his new son. "Wally he doesn't understand when you talk that fast", said Barry to the orange haired child.

With a blush to his cheeks Wally extended his hand to Dick and said "Hi I am Wally West its great to meet ya what's your name?" Dick hesitantly shook his hand and replied "I'm Richard Grayson but Daddy and Alfred call me Dick". Wally smiled brightly at the boy earning a smile back. "Let's be best friends Dick", said Wally with a grin on his face.

Dick's face light up he had a best friend now before he only played with the circus family but he had a friend. Dick nodded his head furiously obviously happy at the offer. The two boys ran off to go play leaving Barry, Clark, and Bruce to talk.

"Wow I'm surprised the Dark Knight adopted his very own ball of sunshine and it's so cute", said Barry. "Don't call my son it", said Bruce with a serious tone. "Relax Bruce I'm sure Barry was just joking but seriously where did you find this kid?" said Clark trying to smooth over the conversation. "His parents were killed during their act and for a while he was in a boy's home but the conditions were horrible so I took him in but he was undernourished and had some bruises you wouldn't believe it but for the first few weeks he only cried and was silent he didn't talk so energetically until recent", said Bruce feeling sad for the boy.

"You can't tell the kid acts like the world is all rainbow, how do you deal with it?" asked Barry a little stunned that such a small boy had that much trauma. "Wait did you say act?" questioned Clark. "Oh yea kid was an acrobat with his parents he is a circus kid a gypsy" said Bruce nonchalant. Before the adults could say anymore they heard a scream. "That's Wally" said Barry frantically.

The adults rushed off to the backyard were they saw Dick letting Wally out of a snare of sorts. "Wally I told you to be careful didn't I?" said Dick as he let Wally fall to the ground. "How was I supposed to know you had traps all over the place?' said Wally as he rubbed his head. "You said you wanted to play superheroes so I'm Batman and I have to stop you somehow since you wanted to be Flash", Dick stated.

"Whatever so when are you gonna show me the Batcave?" Wally asked. "Shhh Wally I told you it's a secret and I'm mad Uncle Clark didn't tell me he was Superman it's so obvious and I'm pretty sure Uncle Barry is the Flash", said Dick with a look of betrayal. "How did you find all that out? "Asked Wally. "Easy I looked through the computer on the Batcave just like I saw on TV" said Dick almost confused as to why Wally was surprised. "But how your only like 8?" said Wally. "Well I read it in a book once and gave it a shot" said Dick a little embarrassed.

The three adults still unnoticed stood stunned a eight year old discovered all their secret identities and hacked the Batcave computer, it was unbelievable. "Richard... we need to talk" Bruce said sternly startling the 2 children. "Good luck it looks like you're in trouble" Wally said feeling bad for his new friend. Dick merely cowered beneath the look the 3 adults were giving him.

He knew that he was in trouble real bad he guessed it wasn't the time to mention he drew on wall in the Batcave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Remember how I said I don't own that stuff last chapter Well nothing's changed I still only own my idea not the character and not the rights to any books, movies, shows or characters used.**

**Note: Dick is 8 and He see's a different side to his adoptive father.**

Dick was now sitting in the Batcave surrounded by Flash, Superman, Batman and Alfred while his new friend Wally held hid hand sitting next to him. Dick had just finished retelling how he discovered Batman and the other heroes. "You mean to tell me that you've known for 2 years and didn't say a word!" Bruce bellowed forgetting it was 8 year old Dick he was talking welled in Richard's eyes as he whimpered Wally pulled his new buddy close to him glaring toward Bruce surprising the Dark knight.

"He is only 8! You big dummies it's not his fault you all were careless with your identities and why hide it from your own son all you are doing now is scaring him, Come on Dickie adults are stupid anyways" Wally said as he led Dick out of the Batcave while the little boy cried silently.

"He is right what were we doing ganging up on the kid? Poor kid was crying" said Barry a bit remorseful. "Yea its not Richard's fault he was smart enough to figure out who we are in reality its impressive" said Clark also feeling bad. "I scared him enough to make him cry, I probably did the same thing he was afraid of I can't believe I yelled that loud at my own son" said Bruce while looking at his feet. "If I may suggest apologizing to the young Master, he would gladly forgive you" said Alfred ushering them to the door.

The three of them searched high and low for the two kids only to find a note written in crayon. It read 'We ran away stupid heads Dick says you will be mad and won't want him and if you don't want him you won't want me either don't search go away Meanies :P' "Wally really speaks his mind doesn't he?" said Clark. "Where would Wally take my son?" said Bruce angrily to Barry. "Bats calm down I know exactly where they are, Wally's tracer says they're right outside" said Barry trying to calm the angry Bat. "A tracer? really?" said Clark "Hey he's a junior speedster not the easiest to keep track of" said Barry.

The three rushed outside to find Wally and Dick up in Richard's clubhouse the smaller boy still upset. "Hey go away I won't let you come near Dickie you'll just hurt him again" yelled Wally. "Come down here please we just want to talk" said Clark. Dick nodded and the 2 came down from their hideout. "Daddy I mean Bruce I am sorry I will be good please don't give me back to the orphanage" Dick said slightly hiccupping between words. It broke Bruce's heart his son thought he would get rid of him and even retracted on calling him Daddy.

He knelt down to Dick's level and said "Now why would I get rid of my son, I love you so much Dickie-bird". Dick looked up at his adoptive dad those bright blue eyes wide and a look of relief on his face making him the absolute cutest thing. "Actually I have surprise for you baby bird" said Bruce.

Once they were all back in the cave Bruce presented Dick with a brightly colored costume and domino mask. The little Boy had absolute joy in his features as he hugged his costume. "So what's you hero name?" asked Wally happy for Dick. " I think I want to be Robin that's my favorite bird" said Dick gleaming.

"Watch out Gotham, The Bat has a new partner and his name is Robin" said Bruce glad his son was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Ugh I hate doing this but to keep it short I own nothing

**Geez! Anyways it's just more fluff but thing get a little chaotic when Robin goes to the watchtower and some people are a little less than welcoming come on let's see what happens! Sorry for taking so long to update it has been hectic****.**

**Chapter4**: First Impressions.

"Will Wally be there and Uncle Barry and Uncle Clark?" asked Robin practically jumping as he and his father made their way to the Zeta tubes in the Batcave. "Yes but Wally is already waiting and remember you don't tell anyone your name or mine or Wally's names not even your Uncles' names okay Dickie-bird?" asked Batman as he typed their destination into the Panel which read **Watch Tower** in big green letter. Robin nodded his head as they went on their way.

In a flash Robin and Batman were standing in the Watch Tower. However Robin became nervous with the amount of people and hid within Batman's cape. Batman didn't mind, he knew Dick was a little shy so he went about his way with Robin hiding beneath his cape. Batman strode into the meeting room and all eyes turned to him. In the room was most of the main Justice league members such as black canary, green arrow, red tornado, Green Lantern(Hal Jordan), Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Martian Man Hunter, The Flash and Superman.

Before anyone could utter a word a blur of yellow and Red sped towards Batman and stopped right at the Dark Knights feet. "Why are you hiding? Don't be a coward I am here" uttered the young boy who was none other than Kid Flash (aka Wally for any of you who haven't been paying attention.). To the Rest of the Justice League it looked like the Kid was talking to Batman and quite frankly may have a death wish considering the way he was speaking.

"Kid Flash, it's okay if he's a bit shy, He is new to this remember" said Batman in a monotone. "Am I missing something here?" asked a very confused Green Arrow. Batman pushed back his cape to reveal a very colorfully costumed boy with a domino mask and spiky black hair who was holding onto Batman's Cape. "This is Robin, My new protégé please introduce your-self" said Batman his voice softening when he spoke to Robin. The young hero took a step forward and lifted his head and said " Hello My name is Robin I am 8 and I am Batman's new partner and don't call me a sidekick cause I do much more than backup."

Everyone looked at the boy in awe compared to the dark knight he was brightly dressed and rather energetic. "Batman you can't be serious it's just a kid" said Aquaman with a frown on his face obviously disapproving of the child. "Thanks for the concern and 'it' has a name and I can handle myself" said Robin displaying more confidence than he initially did. "No offense young one but I believe it's a bit too dangerous for one your age" said Wonder Woman. Robin frowned and clenched his fists not appreciating being treated like a child.

"Umm regardless of your opinions I suggest you don't make Robin mad" said Superman hesitantly. "Yea its not good" said Flash slowly backing toward the door. "Be Serious what can this half pint possibly do?" said Green Arrow smugly. Robin looked up at Batman as if asking permission. "Anyone who wishes to leave may do so now" said Batman holding the door open. Kid Flash, Flash, Superman, Red Tornado, and Martian Man Hunter all promptly exited the room leaving the other members a bit bewildered. "Batman where are you going?" said Wonder Woman as Batman headed to the door. Batman smirked as he said "I'm not dealing with an angry Robin you guys are the ones that made him mad, I'm not getting in the middle of it". Once Batman left the room all the members turned to find the little boy had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" asked Hawkgirl as she searched beneath the tables. Right then there was a loud THUD and the member saw Green Lantern on the floor unconscious. "What? How did-" said Aquaman before he also fell to the floor in a heap. Soon after Hawk girl, Black Canary and Green Arrow were also lying on the floor leaving just Wonder Woman. Robin suddenly appeared in front of her with a small frown on his face. "I would do the same to you but you seem to like Daddy so I will cut you a break" said robin with an outstretched hand. Wonder Woman shook it with a smile on her face obviously impressed she said "young one I am sorry I doubted your skill please call me Aunt Diana".

Robin smiled brightly and nodded and hurried out the door and saw a smirking batman, a smiling wally, and several other impressed heroes. "KF let's go play, come on Aunty Diana" said Robin cheerfully, motioning both to follow him which they both promptly did. The unconscious heroes began to stir and once all awake turned to a smug looking Batman. "Ugh what happened to us?" said Aquaman a bit disoriented. "Robin happened that's what" said Superman.

"Where did you find a kid like that?" asked Black Canary rubbing her head. "He is pretty agile for a little fella isn't he?" said Green Arrow. "So are we all in Agreement to 1)Robin is my new partner and 2) We no longer make Robin angry" said Batman hiding his amusement. "Agreed" they said in unison, not wanting to deal with that again. "Also all of you must undergo 5 extra hour of training" said Batman monotonously. "But Why?" asked Hawkgirl a little peeved. "You all were taken down by my 8 year old protégé and your asking me why?" said Batman both proud of his son and ashamed of his team. They all sighed as they headed to the training area. After that no one questioned Robin being Batman's partner well almost no one, I mean until they met Speedy that is.

**Lol I'm so evil I could write more but the laziness is too much you all will just have to wait til my next update. Please don't come after me with pitchforks I promise to update ways feel free to review I always love criticism so tell me what you think 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Chapters 1-4 I owned nothing so I shall continue to own nothing this chapter**

**Sorry for the long wait ladies and gentleman but school has me up to my neck in projects but the year is almost over then I will be able to fully devote myself to the wonderful art of fan fiction.**

"This is impressive", said Speedy a slight look of awe. "Well it is the watchtower we take this superhero business very seriously", said Green Arrow with a smirk trying to show off to Speedy, the boy could be very skeptical. "It's great, I must be the first non-leaguer to be allowed into the watchtower", said Speedy with a large grin plastered on his face as he made his way through the Watch Tower hallways. "Well… Um actually about that", said Green Arrow stuttering a bit.

Before Green Arrow could continue a small yellow and red blur plowed into Speedy knocking both the blur and Speedy to the ground. "What the heck isn't the Flash supposed to have more precision?" asked Speedy as he rubbed his head. "If you're looking for Flash it isn't me but your close", said Kid Flash who was currently perched upon Speedy, inspecting the older boy he'd never seen before. Speedy looked at the boy sitting on him, the kid couldn't be more than 10 at max.

Out of nowhere they were both scooped up in a net. "Oh crud he caught us" groaned Kid Flash as he saw Robin flip out of an air vent. Speedy stared; this new boy was even younger than the one he was currently in the net with. Speedy wanted an explanation and he being 13 decided to take charge. "I don't know who you are but I demand you let me down this instance." Speedy said with the most authoritive tone he could muster. The young boy who had previously been smirking now had a frown and glare on his face and it was pointed at Speedy.

"Queen, who is this and why is he here?" said Robin sounding so familiar to Batman it wasn't even funny. "Well this is my sidekick err… partner Roy remember I told you I adopted him." said Green Arrow shakily. Speedy on the other hand couldn't believe it his mentor was practically cowering to someone who was barely 4 feet. "Hmm I do recall that well it can't be helped but I take orders from only two people and he isn't one of them", said Robin as he let the two boys out of the trap.

"Kid who you are?" said Speedy more than a little peeved. "That is Robin he is 9 and I'm Kid Flash or if you want you can call me Wally I am 10." said the red-headed speedster as he went to stand next the boy Speedy learned was Robin. "Queen I'm going to find the knight, princess, and Superman. Oh and Roy welcome to the Tower." said Robin smirking slightly. 'Knight? Princess? Who is he referring to? And wait how did he find out my secret ID' thought Speedy a bit unnerved.

"Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman are all in the conference and by the way are you the one who dyed batman's cape pink?" asked Green arrow slightly amused. Robin blushed slightly "I didn't do it on purpose it was an accident. "Well why don't you tell him, Bats is never mad at you for long anyways", said Green Arrow. Robin perked up "Okay come on KF let go", Robin said as he dragged the junior speedster away. "What was that?! Why did you cower to that little brat?" said Speedy enraged. Green Arrow sighed loudly, looking slightly exasperated. "Listen Roy everyone here knows the one thing we never to do is upset Robin", Green Arrow said sternly.

"Well you all may be scared but I'm sure batman won't deal with a brat like that I want to go see the kid get what is coming to him", said Speedy rushing off to see Robin get in trouble. "Roy! Oh brother this can't be good", said Green Arrow trudging towards the direction the three sidekicks headed towards.

**Well I am on vacation so I will make another update later today. I suppose I could've continued this chapter but I must start a promised Junjou Romantica fan fiction and a well neglected history report. Anyways I love reviews so whether good or bad so… yeah!**


End file.
